1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the engine braking operation in internal combustion engines in motor vehicles and to a device for performing this method.
2. Background of the Invention
In the case of highly compressed internal combustion engines having a brake flap in the exhaust gas system it is possible in the overrun mode (engine braking operation) for high temperatures to occur in the combustion chambers, which high temperatures could possibly be damaging for the injection valves of the direct injection system. It is known from DE 198 47 388 B4 to inject fuel in order to cool the injection valves even in the engine braking operation.